


Don't Be Too Shy To Say, "I Love You"

by ShadinqTR



Category: Original Work
Genre: But im still not gonna delete it why? Idk, F/M, I hate this fic because I rushed it and now I feel sad for posting it, Love Confession, unofficial relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadinqTR/pseuds/ShadinqTR
Summary: A girl's in a relationship with her best friend, but they haven't officially said that they like each other. Does it still count?





	Don't Be Too Shy To Say, "I Love You"

"Shia, who was your boyfriend?"

The girl in question, Shia, had short white hair and eyes. She knew what the question meant, but she didn't know how she knew about it.

Shia got asked out by his best friend a couple of days ago but the both of them had agreed that they would keep their relationship a secret for a couple of weeks. They didn't want to be asked questions and felt awkward about their relationship.

"Do you mean Eri?"

"Oh, is that the guy with the black hair?"

She nodded in response.

"You two are so perfect for each other!"

"We're not really boy and girlfriend yet," She answered with a forced chuckle. She wasn't sure what their relationship truly was. They haven't really confessed to each other. It was more like, Eri asked her out and they went out for dinner. She didn't really consider it as a date too much, it was more like an outing for the two of them.

"What? Stop hiding it, it's obvious! You two were holding hands and everything."

Shia then started playing with her fingers, "We haven't really confessed our feelings yet. Don't get me wrong though! I definitely love him... but I just can't bring myself to say it."

She looked at her with a dumbfounded face, "So let me get this straight, you've gone on a date and held hands, but you haven't confessed yet?"

"Y- yeah, that's basically it."

"Girl, you... you need to get your act straight. Do you wanna be with him or not?"

"Of course, I do! That's why I haven't broken off with him yet."

"Well what are you waiting for? Go tell him!"

* * *

 

It felt like an eternity for school to end but as soon as it did, Shia slipped in a note inside of his locker, the note said for him to come to the back of school. And there she was, she was waiting waiting for him to come, patiently. She was looking down at the ground, her heart beating extremely fast. She was sure their relationship were more than friends but she still felt anxious... she knew he would accept his feelings but she just couldn't get rid of the possibility that he wouldn't.

She then saw him walking in the distance, "He's here!" She thought as she was hyping herself up. She couldn't mess this up, it was her confession of love!

"Shia, what's up?" He asked with a smile.

She stood there, not moving.

"Uhh... hello?" He then started waving his hands in front of her face. "Is she readying herself up? She does this all the time, I'll just wait I guess."

What do you mean I do this all the time?! Wait, do I? Whatever! Just say it!

"Eri, uh... I-"

"Hm?"

"I..."

He was waiting in anticipation as to what she was about to say. Why can't she just say it already?

"I- I lov- You know what? I'll just tell you tomorrow, come on let's go home," She said as she started walking away. But before she could get very far, he grabbed her arm, pulled her in and hugged her, tightly.

She stood there, still trying to process what just happened. "Uh..."

"It's fine Shia, just tell me."

"Okay then..."

He let go of her and she stood in front of him with a noticeable blush on her face, "Eri, I love you. I love you so much."

He looked at her with a smile on his face, "I love you too."


End file.
